User blog:BeoBlade/GE: Sacrifice of Tomorrow - Chapter 9
Alright, took a while to make it all but here it is. GE: Sacrifice of Tomorrow - Chapter 9 - Beoblade Side: Looking for proves. Beoblade now have Maxwell and Patrick to help him in killing Arthur who seems to become more insane each minute. The group is now at Fenrir Fareast Branch, Beoblade got surprised, Vina and Lily finded Arthur on the Tranquil Temple. So, what happened Vina? - Beoblade asks He was a little human, mainly due to the fact that you used BlackStoke on him. He dont wanna come to Fenrir because you are hunting him - Vina says. (Kill her, she can join his side...) (Beoblade: Shut up) I understand Vina, where is Kaze and Baluar? I heard they was there - Beoblade says, almost ignoring Vina's actions. Oh, they probably are on the Medical Room, Kaze made huge efforts for her clinical state. - Vina. Beoblade without saying nothing more has run to the Medical Room with Patrick. Maxwell seems to dont want to go there. When beoblade arrived, Kaze was a lot better but with a lot of scratches, probably she has fall in the ground sometimes. Patrick: Hello, I am Patrick, one of Beo's friend. Patrick: Kaze-kun, can you tell me what happened? Kaze: ...Hi... Kaze: I was trying to make Arthur come back to Fenrir, he was fighting against Vina and Lily but he refused... Patrick: I see, so after that he ran away? Kaze: Yes. Patrick: Kaze-kun, next time you see him, dont hesitate ok? You helping an Aragami will cause trouble. "HE ISNT A ARA---" - Kaze was trying to yell at Patrick but the same just flashed and appeared in Kaze's back, shouting her off and said "Kaze-kun, dont try to force yourself too. I am trying to make you alive alright (^^)" - Baluar got instantly his God Arc in order to attack him but in the same second, Patrick saw him and he noticed his power. Instead of attacking him, he went to talk with Beoblade. Baluar: You dont need my help but you call a guy like that?! Beoblade: I have my reasons, you need to help Kaze and I need to finish this mission. Beoblade: Patrick have no bonds with Arthur, he wouldnt stop attacking him in wqilling to save him. Could you do the same Baluar? Baluar stopped a minute and understanded Beoblade but was still a lot anger on him. Beoblade again went to spoke with Patrick, who stopped talking with Kaze. Beoblade: So? She is afraid, that I am certain. In the battle she will absolutely be in Arthur's side, I also think that she can somewhat connect with Arthur, now Thomas, you need to find where he is. - Patrick says. Beoblade:hm... Beoblade:... "Maybe..." - Beoblade thought, he went running with Patrick who didnt understanded to the lobby, Maxwell was there and Beoblade said 3 locals that Arthur might be or is but decided to just go in 2 because the 3rd one is unlikely appearing. Maxwell and Beoblade will go in one while Patrick will solo the other one. Category:Blog posts